To Wake Up To
by janesbiotch
Summary: After a day full of tragedy Teresa Lisbon has never found anything better than this to wake up to.


**To Wake Up To**

He was shaking. No matter how he tried he couldn't stop himself from shaking. Her blood was all over his hands. If he lost her…if she died….he didn't know what he would do if she died. A nurse led him to the waiting area. Wait, that's all he could do now.

Grace Van Pelt had never driven so fast in her life. She was home about to be the baby down when she got a frantic call from Jane. She couldn't make out most of it. Something about the call had left her scared. She had just seen Lisbon earlier that day…

**_Flashback_**

_"__What do you think?" Lisbon asked giving Grace time to take in the whole room._

_Grace never thought that someone make this room black and white but when she looked at it, this was the right way for it to be. It just felt warm, and the big window that you could look out and see the ocean. That just made it better._

_"__It's perfect, how are you really?" she asked gently._

_"__I'm good. I mean all of this started with a kiss in holding. Now Jane and I are moving in together. We own a house and so much more." She stated as a gentle smile danced on her lips._

_"__I'm just happy that you guys got things right before you became Teresa Pike. That's just all kinds of wrong" she shuddered._

_"__Come on, we better get downstairs before your husband and my boyfriend eat all the food." Lisbon told her closing the door of the room behind them._

_"__We all know if we get downstairs and all the food is gone there's only one person to blame."_

_"__Rigsby!" the both shouted in unison.._

That was three hours ago. She was doing everything she could to find him. She hated waiting rooms in hospitals. They were well full of sick people. Then she saw him. He was sitting in a corner, his head was hanging low, and he was COVERED IN BLOOD!

"Jane look at me. I couldn't make out what you were saying on the phone. Where's Lisbon? What did the doctor say?" she asked.

"I was in the den. She likes to go outside in the backyard in the afternoons. She has a little garden. Did she show you?" he asked almost dazed.

"Yes, where did all of this blood come from Patrick?" she asked. Still using his first name sounded weird on her tongue.

"First Angela and Charlotte now….now…" the dam broke and he finally let out the tears he had been holding back.

Patrick hadn't been so happy to see someone in his life. He had felt so alone sitting and waiting for news. Now here was Grace. She had left her own family to come down and be there for him. She truly was a good friend. She let him cry on her shoulder and then he started telling her what happened.

**_Flashback_**

_Jane was about to have his second cup of tea while Lisbon worked in the backyard. They were finally all moved in. He never thought that he could feel this happy again, but Lisbon had made all of this worth living again. They were together and just as happy as two people could be. Now he just had to stop calling her Lisbon all the time._

_He was about to sit in his easy chair when he heard a loud thud, followed by a scream from who knew was Lisbon._

_When he went outside she had her back to him, but he knew that something was definitely the matter._

_"__Lisbon?" he questioned._

_"__I..I….the shears." She answered as she turned towards him._

_When Teresa Lisbon turned to face him his heart stopped. There she stood as beautiful as ever, but sticking out of her stomach was a giant pair of garden shears._

_"__What happened?" _

_"__I tripped. Oh god!" she screamed._

_"__I have to pull them out."_

_"__No Jane you can't!"_

_"__I'm calling 911, but I'm going to pull them out,"_

_"__Jane NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!"_

He could still hear that scream. It was mind numbing and he was so afraid.

"Family of Teresa Lisbon" A doctor in blood stained scrubs came out.

Patrick saw the blood and did his best not to lose his lunch. If Grace was holding on to him he was sure he'd fallen.

"That's me." He whimpered.

Teresa didn't know why it was so hard to wake up. She had remembered having dinner with the Rigbys' and then…..

**_Flashback_**

_Teresa loved the smell of the air near the water. She could stay out here all night. She loved her garden as well. She was going to do it properly, just like the one that she and her mother use to tend when she was a kid. Just the thought of her mother made a pang in her heart, but it was quickly erased when she felt the rumble in her belly._

_She gently caressed her belly. It wouldn't be long now. Soon little Miles or Arabella would be born She never thought about motherhood. Her job was her life, and it still was, but this baby was something she never thought she wanted until it was there._

_She looked back up to the house and she saw Jane standing at the island fixing his tea. She smiled as she thought of a little curly miniature him. She loved the name Arabella and it would owner her mother, but deep down she wanted a little Patrick Miles of her own._

_She had scratched and then decided she was going to go back inside, but her leg slipped and she fell forward. When she felt the pain she knew immediately what had happened. She had falling on the garden shears._

_"__Jane!" she screamed._

"Jane!" she screamed as her eyes flew open.

She knew immediately that she was in a hospital. If it wasn't the complete white walls then it would have been the smell of antiseptic to let her know that. Her hand went to her stomach, she hadn't felt the baby since she woke up. She knew why, her stomach was flat. There was no baby.

"Jane!" she cried.

He had been lost in thought at the window. She wanted to know what could possibly be so entertaining out that window for him to be so calm while something had happened to their baby.

"You're awake." He smiled as he walked towards her.

She froze. He was walking towards her. Every curl on his head was in place, but he was dressed in a pair of green scrubs. That wasn't what made her freeze though. He was holding something. Something wrapped in a pink blanket.

"Jane?" she questioned.

"You've been sleeping so long. It's been two days. I have someone here for you to meet." He smiled as he put the little bundle in her arms.

She tried to keep the tears at bay, but she couldn't. She was a mommy. She was a mommy to a beautiful little girl with her hair, but her daddy's piercing green eyes. She had wanted a girl badly, but she was afraid at how he would take it because of Charlotte. She looked up at him smiling down on the little one and knew that she had won his heart.

"Teresa meet Arabella Jane." He smiled at the both of them.

She had been so afraid a few moments ago, but this was the best thing to wake up to.

Author's Notes: I totally don't like the way that this one ended. Seems like something about it is wrong. I'm going to get back to my other stories now. This was just a little one shot. Let me know what you think.


End file.
